villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/Halloween Thing (Monster Mash-Ups)
this blog is a special Halloween event in which I show various monster mash-ups I've come with on Hero Machine 3, these are non-canon characters but I figure why not.. the first even has his own theme tune (which I provided on blog) : presenting.. Curse Curse is the "son" of Misery and Inferno Pendragon, making him similar to Devastation (who is Misery and Equis' "son") - only difference being that Curse is.. well.. A LOT scarier (if his theme above didn't already show..). Curse is an abomination in the eyes of Misery, a monster that delights in bloodshed and the darkest aspects of despair (the threshold Misery calls the "edge" - once crossed this leads to murder, suicide and madness.. Misery is very careful to keep her victims just at the peak of the "edge" but never over it.. because when they cross that line Misery loses control and they are claimed by Evil). That means (you guessed it) Curse is actually one of the first children Misery has spawned who is actually more accurately an offspring of Evil.. bringing things to a boil.. he was cast away (alongside other "mistakes" such as Genocide ("son" of Misery and Voice) but not even Misery could prevent Curse from forming a successful escape plan.. breaking himself and the other "mistakes" that Misery had over the centuries.. the event would be known as the "Despair Horizon". now acting as the leader of his own band of horrors Curse is the "sky father" of a rogue sect of unwanted Absolute-hybrids.. the offspring Misery fears.. the abominations.. with one goal.. to spread Evil's will across all of space/time (non-canon) Voice (Reborn) a very creepy and suitably dystopian take on an old discussion Misery, Red and myself had with Voice about what a possible future would hold if Voice was ever successfully killed.. the result is this monstrosity.. Voice's skull is reanimated in this nightmarish fusion of machine and what little remains of "man" (Voice believed that via advanced tech they'd salvage some of Voice's DNA from his skull / remains and fuse it with the machine). Kept safe within a sealed room this version of Voice shows how horrific the character can be - most disturbing is that this incarnation of Voice would be as tyrannical as all other forms, unable to see himself as anything but supreme ruler of the multiverse he would begin to force all humans to undergo a similar process of "rebirth" as himself - making for a nightmarish retelling of the "Neo-Human" conversions.. except instead of being reasonably human cyborgs these people would be walking skulls in a jar.. linked to the single, supreme thought that is Voice Reborn.. (non-canon) Keeper of Misery the Keeper of Misery was a planned continuation of the Misery saga after the events of Apocalypse Manifest and would introduce the concept of the Keepers (not related to creepypasta faction / concept of the same name) - the general idea is each Keeper had a unique mask and ideology that drove them to obsess over a topic and granted them immense powers as they gained more influence on their given topic / target (like Elders of the Universe in Marvel). Keeper of Misery would thus of been the first (and only) being who successfully created a fully-functional "Red Book" artifact, which would theoretically of made Misery supreme across space/time if not for the fact Keepers are not just obsessive but rather sinister - instead of seeking Misery's victory the Keeper of Misery seeks to enslave the entity and become her new "master". With the "Red Book" he can do just that, as long as he has the "Red Book" he can inflict pain and discomfort upon Misery herself (as well as her offspring and any who would replace her title following Apocalypse Manifest). The Keeper of Misery was going to be a dangerous and vicious opponent who would of forced co-operation between Secrets, Absolutes and other pantheons (forming a "unified" hierarchy that would stick after the threat was over as a more "solid" cosmology). (sadly not canon now, the idea never got to completion) "Nebzilla" every Halloween blog needs a joke entry and every "monster mash-up" needs a Giant Monster of some description.. here we have the closest you get.. Attack of the Relatively Large To Scale Wisp. What you're actually seeing depends on imagination really, either Worry has created a to-scale "city" for himself only for his nemesis to once again foil whatever plan he may of had.. or Nebula is giant due to a spell / mad science / cosmic mindfuckery (given the scale perhaps Worry himself had something to do with it as he'd be "giant" too (at least compared to his usual scale). (non-canon : obviously) Id one of the many lesser known Absolutes who embody more unique forces in the multiverse and like Persona is a psychological concept - the living embodiment of the Id and one of the more unpredictable and dangerous Absolutes as a result, it is suppressed by its two "twins", Ego and Super-Ego within a composite Absolute known as Psyche (who houses all three "siblings" within itself). Id seeks to break free from its siblings and by extension Psyche, having done so on several occassions it is always brought back under control - which is just as well as things can get vicious when the three "siblings" are separated and Psyche is weakened : prolonged fracturing of Psyche also allows the Realm of Madness to more easily infect mainstream reality.. letting the Forces of Madness creep into both the mortal worlds and the realms of deities / abstracts. (canon but has never been seen / mentioned in actual lore) Epilogue Epilogue is another lesser known Absolute who embodies the duality between Creation and Oblivion - she travels across space/time to observe the fall of civilizations or individuals of great note, keeping track of the events so as to preserve the memories in herself and acts as a preserver of said knowledge.. while all things must ultimately pass Epilogue ensures their memories are forever safe, despite this her reach is not infinite and some knowledge inevitably escapes her grasp, ending up in the domain of Impossibility - the caretaker of truly "forgotten" memories. As you can imagine Epilogue is by far one of the more unique and complicated Absolutes to try and explain.. her function is so alien - yet so very linked to the wonderful cosmology that Misery created.. I can't really give justice to it other than showing the designs and giving a brief introduction to the concepts. (canon but has never been seen / mentioned in actual lore) Category:Blog posts